Satoshi: Our Half Fox Half Wolf Demon Son
by Ty Batto
Summary: A one shot of InuYasha and Kagome. Kagome is six months pregnant when she gives birth to twins but one has been partially eaten by the other and later the living baby dies and Kagome and InuYasha wait to try again but instead they adopt a half Fox Demon half Wolf Demon child named Satoshi.


Satoshi: Our Half Fox Half Wolf Demon Son

It has been five years since Kagome returned and I was very happy to have her by my side again, but one day I found her by the well looking down into it and I knew that she missed her mother, grandfather, and her little brother Sota.

I came up to her and I guess I surprised her cause she jumped a bit when I wrapped my arms around her.

I asked: "Do you regret coming back here?"

"No, absolutely not!" She replied. "I just wish I could see them even for a split second."

I knew that this would happen and I would need to give her something I had taken from her room so many years ago. I let go of her with one arm and reached into my pocket and took out a photo book that had all the pictures she ever had of her family and I gave it to her.

She was surprised and turned to look at me and she had tears in her eyes and I wiped them away.

"How did you get this?" She asked.

"I took it from your room a month before we killed Naraku." I answered. "I took it in case something were to permanently separate us so I could remember you, but you need it now more than ever and I promise you I will always be here with you especially at times like right now. I will be your comfort. Your shoulder to cry on. Always and forever."

"Thank you InuYasha. That means a lot to me and I'm glad you had stolen this from my room" she answered back.

I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her head slightly as I leaned down and kissed her lips. They were wet and salty from her tears but her lips were still so soft and warm that without thinking I deeper the kiss, holding her against me as I could feel her sobbing into the kiss.

After a minute she began to get sleepy so I picked her up and carried her back to our but in the village. When I got her to the hut I played her down on our bed and I noticed a slight bump protruding from her stomach and I lightly pressed my ear to it and I could hear a very quiet thudding sound. She was pregnant. By the size of the bump she had to be 3 and a half to 4 months pregnant.

'So this was the real reason she was crying. Of course, she's upset that her family won't ever get to meet our child.' I thought to myself. 'I have to go ask lady Kaede if she knew about Kagome being pregnant, but wait what if someone comes in hear while Kagome is asleep and harms her?' I gently pick her up again and carry her to Kaede's but.

"InuYasha why have you brought Kagome here?" Kaede asked.

"I brought her here because I noticed she has a slight bump on her stomach and I pressed my ear to it and heard a thumping sound, like a heart beat. Did you know she was pregnant?" I asked her.

"Yes I knew she was pregnant, InuYasha and I told her that she should tell you but it seems you already found out! I told her you would most likely be mad that she waited to tell you." She answered.

"I'm not mad, but more surprised that she would be afraid to tell me but mostly I'm happy. I'm going to de a father and the person carrying my child is the woman I love. I could never be mad." I reply truthfully.

At that moment Kagome wakes up and sees that we are at kaede's and she turns ghostly white.

"InuYasha I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you I was pregnant. I was worried about..."

I stopped her from speaking with a passionate kiss.

"I am not mad Kagome. I am very happy. I love you so much and nothing will ever change that fact." I said.

Tears begin to form in her eyes and as soon as they start to spill over I kiss them away.

"From now until our baby is born I don't want you to lift anything okay? The only thing you'll be lifting are bowls of food for you to eat. I don't want you to do anything that might risk hurting the baby. I will do all your daily chores for you." I tell her.

Kagome giggles at seeing how excited I am and I pick her up carefully and take her back to our hut where we found Miroku and Sango waiting for us.

"InuYasha why are you carrying Kagome?" Sango asks.

"Yeah especially why you carrying her Bridal style?" Miroku asks as well.

"Because it is too dangerous to carry her on my back and too strenuous on her by walking." I answer them.

"But why is it dangerous to carry her any other way or to let her walk?" Miroku asks.

"Well you see Miroku, Sango, I'm pregnant." Kagome tells them.

Their faces go from blank to stunned in just a second and soon Sango has Kagome out of my arms and hugging her while Miroku pats my back as hard as he can.

"Congratulations InuYasha, you're going to be a father!"

"Um Thanks Miroku." I stutter as I'm a bit embarrassed but as I watch Kagome as Sango presses her ear to the bump I can't help but let a smile spread over my face.

Two months later and Kagome's bump is bigger than it was two months ago. But I will never forget what was about to happen that day.

It was early afternoon and we had a doctor from the next village over checking on Kagome when I heard a scream and came into the hut and saw blood pouring out of Kagome and not one but two very small babies laying on the floor. Kagome gave birth prematurely and the Blood was from one of the babies which was deformed and looked like the other baby had tried to eating it. The one baby was dead but the slightly bigger baby was alive and very healthy and strong. Kagome was scared that the baby might not live because it was born 3 months prematurely but I could tell that it was strong and would survive. I had never been more wrong in my life.

We heard the baby give a loud shrill cry at exactly midnight and I went to check on her to see if she was okay and when I picked her up to sing her to sleep I couldn't hear her thundering heart beat she. I screamed and howled in pain at the loss and Kagome came to see what was wrong and when she saw me clutching the baby and rocking back and fourth sobbing she dropped to her knees and cried.

Everyone in the village came to see why we had been screaming and howling with pain and they saw our dead child and they too began to cry cause they were hoping to throw a party to celebrate our baby's birth.

After we buried Shots the next day we decided not to try having another baby for at least 2 years and during the two years a neighboring village was slaughtered and five kids were abandoned so we decided to adopt them all and raise them. One turned out to be half fox demon and half wolf demon named Satoshi.

Satoshi is a bright child and he is a hard worker and he has started calling me and Kagome, mom and dad. That made Kagome very happy and she opted to make the adoption permanent and he be our son. I was all for that and so was Satoshi.

We had a child. Sure he was ours by blood but that didn't matter. We love him and we always will. As for all the other kids other families adopted them.

The End


End file.
